


Unbreakable

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2016 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p><p>Cat knows Kara is supergirl and they are in a relationship. Cat is annoyed/upset because she realizes she can't leave hickeys or other kinds of love marks on Kara's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

Cat’s taste had always run toward women with a lot of spark to them.  She’d never admit it, but hell, even Lois Lane had kind of done it for her back in college, before they’d accumulated their tempestuous history.  Spitfires.  Cat liked to be on top, but she wanted to work for it a little.

So it had been a funny experience, falling into this thing with Kara, who was so soft, so gentle, so willing to follow her lead and do whatever she was told.  It aroused a kind of carefulness in Cat that she found surprising and sometimes gave her a little anxiety.  Cat liked to play rough, and sometimes she feared breaking this girl who, absurdly, stood a full head taller than her and was able to pick up cars and throw them like she was tossing a softball.  She looked at those eyes, those midnight blue eyes that caught the stars in them when the light was right, and ridiculously, she worried about being the way she was used to being, the way she liked being.

But Kara seemed to enjoy her being that way; she might have all the power in the world, but she wanted Cat to tell her what to do, she wanted Cat to hold her down, tie her up, and would give her a sort of beatific smile when she did it, and only making little happy sounds no matter how hard Cat sucked the tender skin of her neck, or sank her teeth into the toned muscle of her shoulder.  It was so odd, knowing that Kara had all this power and yet she loved nothing more than to completely surrender herself to Cat.

This evening as she lay on top of Kara, she laid her teeth against the side of her neck and left what ought to have been a bruising kiss, to Kara’s grateful sighing, but when she pulled back, she saw nothing.  No hickey.  No teeth marks.  She furrowed her brow.  Was this her anxiety again?  Was she unconsciously so worried about hurting her that she’d simply been gentler than she realized?

She took Kara’s wrists and pinned them behind her head.  “You’re mine,” she whispered hotly into her ear.

“Yes,” Kara whispered back, sounding ecstatic about it.

Cat laid her mouth against Kara’s neck again, and again, staked ground with her teeth and sucked, this time in full awareness of her force.  She pulled back and again, saw that there was nothing.  “What the fuck…?” she muttered under her breath.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t leave hickeys on you,”  Cat complained.

“Well, of course.  I’m bulletproof,” Kara giggled.

“Can’t you do anything about that?  Can’t you turn it off, like the super-hearing?”

Kara chuckled.  “It doesn’t work that way.”

Cat huffed.  “I think you’re holding out on me.”

Kara laughed.  “Come on.  I know how territorial you are.  And you know I love belonging to you.  If there was a way, believe me, I’d love to let you.”  She was smiling, but her voice was earnest.  

So goddamned earnest.  Sometimes it annoyed Cat.  She sank her teeth into Kara’s shoulder.  It felt like any other shoulder, but when she pulled back, there was no evidence she’d been there.  “Nothing,” she grumbled, looking at the mark-free stretch of skin.

Kara wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist, lightly floated them both up off of the bed for a second, turned them over in the air, and settled back down on the bed, with Cat underneath her.  Cat bit her lip appreciatively.  “Nice maneuver.”

Kara leaned down, pressing her lips softly against Cat’s throat near where it met her shoulder.  Cat felt Kara’s teeth carefully sink into her neck, slowly increasing the pressure of her kiss until she felt that twinge that she recognized, the lovely ache that said she was going to have a mark there.  “Not fair,” she groaned.

She could hear the smile in Kara’s voice as she moved her lips further down Cat’s chest.  “Well, at least one of us can come away with evidence.”


End file.
